Bittersweet Love
by GrimGrave
Summary: Part of the "Bittersweet" series. Haruka tries to convey her love for Hibari the only way she can; picking on her. Rated M just in case, some adult hints.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Tamsoft**_ **and** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **respectively. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 _ **Bittersweet Love**_

Picking on weaker people is a guilty pleasure of mine; that's what eventually attracted me towards Hanzo Academy's pinkette little airhead, Hibari. She's the ideal cutie: wide-eyed, bubbly, stutters, and has a voluptuous form that's easy on the eyes.

Height: 160 cm. Slightly shorter than me, which adds to her cuteness and allow me to smother her with my motherly bosom.

Waist: 55 cm. Not too slim, not too big.

Hips: 73 cm. A perfect figure, if I do say so myself.

Bust: 80 cm. A solid E-cup that gets me all hot and bothered… For someone so innocent and airheaded, she'd quite the vixen, and it makes it all the more difficult to get her out of my mind for even a moment. But as much as she incites my lust, what I feel about her goes deeper than mere basic instincts; I tease her, but I want to protect her. I'm her enemy, but I yearn to be by her side. I'm torn between my loyalty and this feeling of wanting to embrace Hibari…

I laugh. This is cruel. Why do I keep feeling this way about the girl who feigned to ally herself with Hebijō and raised my hope so much? Hibari really is a vixen – an adorable, innocent, busty little vixen.

It makes me hate to love her, and love to hate her.

I look at her and smile. I'm desperately trying to look confident, smug even, but it's as if she's looking right through me – my façade – and runs away. Why is my adorable little Hibari running away, I wonder? I can't tell if she's terrified or not. She appears to be, but if she's such a vixen who can seduce me without trying, who knows if this is just another one of her plans.

There's a game going on, and one of us doesn't know the rules.

I give chase, catching up pretty quickly and stopping her in her tracks. Those light-blue twin pools look at me – I smile – and she shivers. I take a step forward and she backs away.

"Why do you insist on running away, Hibari?" She just stutters, unable to reply. It's rather cute. "You will be safe with me, and we will have lots of fun together."

"P-P-Please, leave m-m-me a-alone!" She makes a dash, but it's useless inside this barrier.

"Your first words to me this entire evening…" What a heartbreaker. If she were my puppet, we wouldn't be having this issue.

…

Then again, she wouldn't be as cute if she was. I'm certain she will come around eventually.

I chase after her again and embrace her from behind. She yelps as she falls back into me and I slip a hand over her chest, enjoying the soft, cushiony feel of her breasts underneath her tack jacket. The sound she makes is like what catnip is to a cat and I humorously enough purr into her now reddened ear. "Don't be so cold, Hibari… We've finally met again, after so long. I thought we were friends…"

 _´I don't want to let go…´_

"P-Please, Haruka-san! L-Let me go!"

"But you're safe with me, Hibari…" I reply. "Didn't we have fun back at Hebijō Academy? Washing each other's backs, touring around the academy…" Her heartbeat won't slow down. She has her eyes closed and quivers in my embrace. Poor thing… it makes me want to pick on her some more. "We could have more days like that, Hibari… There won't be any more fighting."

She finally stops shaking and glances back at me. The pinkette is surprised – as expected – and I smile warmly at her.

"You didn't want us to fight, right? Then don't resist me, my cute Hibari… We can spend each day in peace, having fun… I'll take good care of you. I promise." I turn her around and fully look into her eyes as I tenderly cup her cheek. "What do you say, my dear?"

She's on the verge of crying again and I stroke her arm, assuring her that she's safe. Although we are enemies, I hope that Hibari once again return to our academy… She doesn't need to be a good ninja, as long as she's with me.

But I know she is not changing her mind as she suddenly steps away from me and wiping her eyes. "I'm s-s-sorry, Haruka-san! I-I'm s-so sorry! But I belong to Hanzo Academy!"

Hibari keeps rejecting me… Am I that repulsive? Has my mother's tendencies rubbed off on me?

"I w-would like to b-be friends! But I n-need to hurry b-back to Yagyuu-chan!"

My heart sinks in my chest. So that's the real reason, huh? Your heart has already been stolen away, despite my best efforts.

Of course, it won't stop me from trying. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Hibari."

I swiftly run towards her, hoping to catch her off-guard and knock her unconscious. If I can at least bring her back, persuading her won't be too much of a hassle –

The ground shakes and I barely manage to turn to the side as a giant, pink bunny kicks me a few feet away. I tumble across the ground until I finally come to a stop, only for my clothes and hair to be a sullied mess.

"F-Forgive me, Haruka-san!" she yells and mounts her guardian bunny. Of all things for a ninja to have as a guardian, it's a pink bunny…Hibari really must love cute things. "But I…I have to go!"

Heh. Of course you have to. Your heart is dead-set on it. That's not fair, though.

I still have strength to pull myself up, but apparently the shinobi barrier decides to just give in and allowing you to escape… yet again.

I just laugh as you disappear. I truly love to hate you, and hate to love you, Hibari. But we will meet again, and again, and I will never stop my efforts to win you over.

But until next time, I'll just retreat and lick my wounds. Be sure to hurry back to me; it pains me to be away from you.


End file.
